


No Apologies

by bubblyani



Category: Me & Mrs Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: When your best friend Alfie returned to the UK, you didn't expect him to bring Billy Delaney along with him. More importantly, you didn't  expect to fall in love with him.





	1. Part 1

"Y/N??"

"Hahaha...And Good evening to you too Alfie!" 

"Yeah but ...Stop pulling my leg...what's with the bag?" 

You sighed. Your close friend Alfie made quite a point. Especially when you stood in front of the door of his house at around 9pm, with a bag pack slung over your shoulder. 

"Me dad..." you began, "Eh...He's got a date coming over tonight and..." you continued, rolling your eyes, "...he needed some _privacy_...Do you..." you paused, your voice growing softer "...do you think you can let me stay over tonight?" You asked, as you looked at him with pleading eyes. 

Alfie sighed, "Of course...you silly girl...come in" he said, pulling you in in the midst of your laughter. 

Surely grateful was all you could be as you entered his house, which was technically Mrs. Jones'. 

"Thanks so much by the way...I can sleep on sofa...I swear I won't be a bother..." 

"Not an issue...Mum and the sisters are out on a trip so...there's a free room just for you" 

"Really? Oh good ..." you sighed in relief. 

Suddenly your nose became unexpectedly sensitive, you couldn't stop sniffing. 

"Oh wow...what's that smell?" You asked, "It smells...delicious..." 

"Y/N?" 

A gentle, familiar voice from the kitchen, made you stop in your tracks. 

"Oh yeah..." Alfie said, "Billy is here too" 

Your heart suddenly skipped a beat. You guessed it as much by the voice. Billy Delaney's head appeared from the kitchen, flashing his beautiful smile whilst holding a frying pan. 

"Billy!" You began, in a voice louder than expected, "Hey!" You waved at him, who waved back. "What have you got cooking in there?" You asked. 

"Oh ..." the Irishman replied, "...something wonderful. You'll surely enjoy it" he said, before he disappeared into the kitchen once again. 

"I definitely will" you muttered under your breath with a smile as you proceeded to settle. 

There was no denying it, you really, really fancied Billy Delaney. And you certainly knew it from the first time you met him. 

Being your close friend, Alfie was more than happy to find out how well the three of you got along upon meeting. You being his friend since childhood, and Billy being his close friend during his time abroad. 

Therefore, ever since his return to the UK, occasional meetups and outings became essential, which included keeping Billy company during his shifts at the bar. And the more you got to know Billy, the more undeniably amazing he turned out to be as a person. His kindness and maturity moved you dearly, and you really had a hard time seeing him as just Alfie's friend. But this was a secret , these feelings of yours, made known to no one but yourself. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The dinner was homely and it was warm, which is made it tastier and better than ordering-in pizza. Each bite you took from the spaghetti marinara ,you savored. And it was evident from your face. 

"I take it you like it then?" Billy teased, as he sat across from you on the table. You nodded innocently, for the taste overpowered your need to tease back. 

"It's so good Billy, you're gonna be a great Chef one day. I can already see it now..." you replied with sheer enthusiasm, while staring into the distance, "Celebrity Chef...Billy Delaney! Ooooooh..." giggles of pure excitement escaped your lips, before you continued to gobble up the pasta once again. 

"You're nuts Y/N!" Alfie shook his head laughing, pointing his fork at you. 

Shrugging your shoulders, you stuffed in more food. "Maybe I am..." you said while chewing, for you were surprisingly energetic by the food, "I wish I could eat your food...every...day" 

"I bet you could do that ...soon" Alfie said, in a nonchalant tone. 

You raised your eyes with confusion. 

"What do you mean?" You asked, slightly worried. 

Oh uh! Could it be that your little secret is out? You grew nervous. Alfie looked over to Billy, both breaking into laughter once seeing your expression of concern. 

"I found myself a flat..." Billy said, "...which means you and Alfie can come over to eat...only when I'm not working of course" 

"OH my god..." you exclaimed, for you were relieved for two different reasons "...that's incredible...Congratulations Billy!" 

"Yes...to Billy!" Alfie's cries followed as he raised his bottle of beer. 

"To BILLY!" 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Finally turning off the blow dryer, you stepped out of the bathroom, stretching oneself, feeling refreshed after a shower , proceeding to head downstairs. 

You felt bad using Gemma's shampoo, but on the other hand, you were happy to. Alfie's mother was someone you always adored, and being friends with Alfie since childhood made her a second mother to you. 

"Call Of Duty?" You asked, swooping past Alfie Jones, who was perched on the sofa, consumed by the video game he was playing. 

"Uh huh" he murmured, eyes not leaving the screen. You shook your head, skipping over to the kitchen. 

"Thanks for the robe by the way" you said, your voice traveling through the kitchen, as you ran your hands through the silk robe that was wrapped around your body over your oversized night tee. 

Alfie laughed, "Mum would have given it to you if she was here anyways..." 

Pouring yourself a glass of orange juice, you wondered where Billy was. The last you saw of him was his room to get something. 

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Alfie suddenly jeered. 

"Wha?"

"Come on..." Alfie insisted, handing you another gaming controller. 

Sighing, you finished your orange juice in one go. "Fine! Just one round" 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Shiiit! ...." you cursed out, as you listened to your friend's victorious cries a few minutes later "Well..." you sighed, "I knew this would happen" 

"Y/N...that was awful..." Alfie replied mockingly, "You've clearly lost touch" 

"Indeed I have..." 

"One more round now...come on..."

"No! I said just one round..."you said, getting up "...that's it..."

"Oh come on Y/N..."

"Goodnight Alfie!" Waving mockingly, you chuckled, allowing him to resume his late night of gaming. 

Holding on to the railing, you climbed up the stairs, your head floating in the many childhood memories you've made here, running up and down this house which was practically second home. 

So infused in reminiscences, it was less than expected of you, to suddenly bump into Billy. 

"Oh my-"

You clutched your chest in surprise. "Didn't know you were in there..." you breathed. 

Billy chuckled in response, standing before you in just his towel for he just came out of the shower. 

"You needed something?" He asked, reminding you as you snapped your fingers. 

"Yes, I actually left my stuff in there...so...yeah" you replied, nodding. 

Except you did not leave right away. You simply couldn't, not when Billy looked as beautiful as he looked at that moment. 

Torso lean and toned, nothing buff about him and that didn't matter. With the droplets of water running down his wet hair on to his bare shoulders and his necklace adorning his neck, he certainly appeared to look breathtaking. And you knew it for sure, for this was the first time you have ever seen him this way.

And because he truly took your breath away. 

"So um...how was...the shower?" You suddenly asked, wishing you could kick yourself for such a silly question. 

"Good..." he replied, "Refreshing in fact" 

Why must be so cooperative?

"That's lovely..." you said, trying so hard not to get distracted. 

"It's really great to have you here Y/N ..." Billy said, "...even though it's not...my house..." he chuckled, making you chuckled alongside him. Yet you still found it quite adorable. 

Silence ruled over for a few seconds, yet no one moved nor left. Taking a deep breath, you couldn't help but go:

"Did You use Alfie's shower gel? Cause It smells really nice..." 

"Uhh...no...actually I got this a few days ago " Billy replied, "...let me see..." he said, turning to take a peek at the bathroom. 

As you stared at his toned back, you couldn't help but wonder what it was like to touch it. To reach out slowly, to place your fingers gently on that soft supple skin that was refreshed and dried few moments ago. The back that was home to shoulder blades that needed much appreciation. 

"Y/N?" Billy asked confusingly. 

You gasped. 

Except you just realized you didn't need to wonder. For you already did.  
Hypnotized in your defense, it seemed that you involuntarily did reach out and touch his back.

 _Bollocks_!

"I...I..." you stuttered, your fingers retracting from his back as if it caught on fire, "I'm sorry...I...I don't know why I just did that..."

"No it's alright..."

"No! Billy ...don't say that! It was clearly very creepy and rude of me...oh I'm sorry ...I'm sorry" you said, as you dashed away from there, quickly hiding behind of wall next to the top of the stairs, stomping to imitate footsteps that you hypothetically descended. 

You wished he'd disappear into his room. Truthfully you wished you could disappear instead. For what you just did was at a considerably high degree of embarrassment, and there was nothing you could do to change it. 

All the consequences flashed before you. Billy finding you weird, leading to much awkwardness, which leads to an end of a friendship you cherished. 

"Y/N..." Billy's gentle voice called out to you. As much as you wished to reply, you maintained silence, for you 'weren't there'. 

"Y/N.... you still there, aren't ya?" 

Sighing heavily, you gave up. "Yes..." you muttered. 

Embarrassed for your childish behavior, You slowly walked over, reappearing in front of him, only to find his kind eyes looking at you. 

"I uh..." you said, with your hands on your hips, "I still have to...uh..." you said, pointing at the bathroom, "get ..." you paused, as you saw him suddenly walking briskly towards you, "...my stu-" 

Standing few centimeters before you, you were surprised when Billy's soft hands held you gently by the face. 

You held your breath in even more surprise as he bent his head down, inching closer to you. 

Only to kiss you softly. 

Short and sweet. That's what it was as he broke away. 

Exhaling deeply, You just couldn't believe what just happened.

Did it really happen? 

Actually it did. 

And for a moment it felt as if your soul just left your body only to be disappointed as to how unresponsive you were by all this. Only to be appalled by it, and to switch on that realization: He just kissed you. 

And as that switch turned on, you felt liberated from all your constraints. Though your heart was beating out of your chest,You felt brave enough. You felt it as you stood up on tipped toes, grabbing his hand to pull him down, to reunite your lips with his. 

"Y/N!!!" 

Pushing Billy away quickly, your eyes widened as you were startled by Alfie's loud voice from downstairs. Looking at Billy, you realized you weren't the only startled one. 

"Y/N!! Come on...I know you're not asleep yet...I need help" 

His voice grew closer, forcing you to react. 

"I'm here! I'm here! What it is Alfie?"

Climbing up the stairs, Alfie was surprised to find you standing in front of the bathroom alongside Billy. 

"Billy..." Alfie said, "What are you doing mate ?" He asked. 

"Well..." Billy began, "....you were shouting so loud I wondered...what's going on"

"Yeah he just came out the shower ..." you joined in, "Now you have both our attention" you said, with your arms folded, " What's going on? You scared me Alfie..." 

"Oh...if Billy is here then no need for you" Alfie teased. 

You mockingly scoffed in reply. 

"Mate..." Alfie looked at Billy, "The game suddenly turned off...." 

"Oh my god Alfie...he _just_ came out of the shower!" 

"No...It's alright ...calm down everyone ..." Billy responded, "... let's go" 

The kindness he showed and the patience he had with Alfie always moved you, and it did again tonight. 

Shaking your head, you watched the two young men head downstairs. 

But the split second when Billy's gaze locked in with yours, from across the room, through Alfie's constant ramble, you felt that heart beat once again, you felt those lips burn all the sudden, you felt seen by the one who mattered. 

You just hoped your poor heart was not being led on with just a kiss. 


	2. Part 2

**_(One month ago)_ **

You tapped your fingers rhythmically on the pub table, yet it was annoyingly loud enough that the bartender shot you a look of disapproval. 

“Sorry…” you muttered. You couldn’t help it, Alfie had finally come back home after his time abroad, and you’ve finally arranged to meet. 

Being close friends since childhood, others may have teased the both of you, claiming you’ll eventually end up falling for each other, like most do. But you knew, Alfie was clearly the brother that you never had. And contrary to the fact he already had sisters, he felt the same about you. 

“Lovely people, your boy Alfie’s back!” 

That familiar voice made you shriek in joy, turning to see Alfie Jones at the door. 

“Oh my goooood ALFIE!” Your shrieks continued as you jumped out of your barstool, running over in a comical fashion, to be swooped up and spun by your old friend. 

You noticed another young man stood next to him, who seemed quite cute. Cute enough to certainly get your attention. 

But also cute enough that you were suddenly worried of your embarrassing behavior. However, that didn’t matter to you right now, for your friend was back. And that man was merely a stranger that you won’t see again. You were ecstatic enough, you didn’t care. All was normal again. 

“How’s my girl??” Alfie asked, as he put you down finally. 

“Joyous beyond words now that my friend is back..I just can’t believe you’re back!” You replied with much enthusiasm. 

“Oh…before I forget…I brought a friend with me ” Alfie said. And your jaw couldn’t do anything else but drop. For the cute stranger stood next to him with a friendly smile. The cute one who you were sure to forget. _  
_

_Shit_

And there you were, acting like an idiot, free of all worries. 

“Y/N…This is Billy. Billy….Y/N” 

Looking straight at him, you realized how handsome he was, with eyes that stood out instantly. Embarrassed by your behavior, you had no other choice but to continue on with your bubbly behavior. 

“Hi Billy! Very nice to meet you!” You said out loud, extending your hand dramatically. The firm grip and the cool smile that he gave you as he shook your hand, made it even harder for you to get over. 

“Anyways, drinks are in order…what do ya both fancy?” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

You were glad you volunteered to get drinks, for that was the only way to get away and recover from this feeling of awkwardness your mind has developed. 

Surprisingly, Rachel the bartender was busy with other customers you had to wait longer than expected. But you didn’t mind that at all. 

“Alfie changed his mind” 

Startled, you found Billy suddenly appearing right next to you. 

“Oh…really?” You asked, “alright then-”

“No…let me” Billy offered, raising his hand politely.

Like a gentleman, Billy ordered drinks for all three of you. And you watched him with surprising admiration.

“Thank you…” you said. He nodded in acknowledgment. 

“You’re very welcome” he replied. The drinks seemed to be taking quite longer than it should. And Billy didn’t leave your side either, which was unexpected. Out of the blue, you were suddenly tempted to just, talk. 

“I uh…I hope I didn’t scare you earlier. You know…me being all silly and loud seeing Alfie and acting all gahhhh…” you said, chuckling , “I’m sorry about that” 

Frankly, you didn’t know why you were trying to defend your actions. 

“No I get it” Billy nodded understandingly. You sighed in relief. 

“But…” he began, “Why do you feel like you have to apologize?”

You froze. He was right. Why?

“Um…” you murmured, “I don’t know…” You laughed nervously, thankful when drinks were all ready. 

Liar. You knew. You knew at that moment why. Cause you were beginning to fall for Alfie’s friend, Billy. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**_(Present)  
_ **

Half an hour went pass, and nothing. Why did you feel this way? Were you expecting something ?

Though the lights were turned off, the city lights still managed to filter through the window. It was beautiful. You loved the way it did. Especially in Mrs. jones’ room. 

Replacing with new sheets, you made sure to not make a mess of her room as Alfie generously offered it to you for tonight. Sitting on the bed in just your oversized night tee, your hands kept busy, brushing your hair with the comb. 

You felt relaxed every time the teeth of the comb touched your scalp. But not relaxed enough, especially after what happened tonight. 

What made Billy do that? 

Could it be that he felt the same as you felt about him? 

Or was it just spur of the moment? 

A quiet knock on the door made you turn with much focus. You wondered if it was Billy. Or maybe it was Alfie. You were sure to go mad with curiosity. 

Getting off the bed, you tip toed towards the door, the anticipation growing stronger. Maybe it was Alfie, tired from all the gaming, asking for a completely random favor. Or maybe you were just hearing things. Shaking your head, you took a deep breath, before opening the door slowly. 

The breath you took left your lips immediately. For it was Billy. 

Wearing a grey t-shirt along with a pair of boxers, his hair was dry and was bed ready. The way he smiled softly, made you smile with him. Moving to the side, you let him enter the room, whilst you slowly closed the door behind you. His gaze remained on your face, and it never left. And you had a hard time looking away. 

Looking down, you held on to your fingers shyly, as if you suddenly found yourself occupied with them. 

“I’m sorry about earlier…” you said softly. Still looking down. Billy scoffed in subtle disbelief. 

“Y/N…” he began, “Would you stop apologizing?” 

You nodded in agreement. He was right. The moments where you’ve apologized to him were endless. Bad habit indeed. 

You heard Billy sigh, 

“I wish I could kiss your Sorry away” 

“Heheh…I wish you could” 

You found yourself replying, finally looking up to him as you both broke into chuckles.   
But that was when you realized.   
You realized that he actually could.   
And you would let him in a heartbeat. 

Just like that, you felt your heartbeat increase at that very moment.   
The intensity of his sentence started to sink in your skin. Breathing in sync, he held your hand. Small sparks went through your body as his thumb ran over your hand. 

Hypnotized by those eyes that didn’t need any light to shine, you leaned forward, acting like a magnet as he bent down, grabbing onto your lips with his.   
The kiss was gentle, akin to flower petals brushing against one another. And you very much felt as if sweetness was being fed to you. 

But suddenly that gentleness disappeared, as both of you felt those petals cause friction, creating heat leading to passion. Lips melting into one another, you involuntarily opened yours, easily permitting Billy’s tongue to wrap around your own, deepening this act of affection. 

An unexpectedly loud moan escaped you, forcing Billy to put his fingers on your lips, silencing you. He shook his head, indicating how Alfie might actually hear them. Nodding obediently, you took his hand, leading him over to the bed. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**(One week ago)** _

“Ah…That one…over there. She seems interested” 

“Oh?…you think so?” 

“Yeah, absolutely … the way she’s making eyes at you. She means business, Alfie” 

Locking his gaze at the pretty young woman across the bar, Alfie slid off from his chair smoothly as per your encourage. It was one of those nights at the bar. Alfie needed some fun, and he needed assistance to get around to that. And you were his ever so dependable wing-woman. 

“Just uh…be careful not to spook her off with them…” whistling, you pointed your fingers at his chest. To which Alfie laughed. 

“Oh…you know I have very prominent nipples” he said proudly. 

“Indeed you do…” you replied, raising your bottle, “…and they do look amazing” “Really?” 

“Of course…” you said, “You’ll say anything to make your child happy” you teased.

“Ha-Ha-Ha” Alfie remarked. 

Pointing your nose in guilt, you watched him walk over to the girl. Which led you to the pub table. 

“Any luck?” Billy asked, as he wiped the table. 

“So far so good…” you said, sipping on your beer, “You know what I just realized…” getting Billy to look at you with curiosity, “It must be so interesting to work at a bar. I mean…imagine _all_ the crazy things that happen here” you laughed, “Truth be told, most crazy things actually _do_ happen here”

“Well…” Billy said, “It’s never boring” 

“I bet …” you said, alcohol fueling you up with enthusiasm, “…with all the beautiful ladies coming here…”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh come on Billy!” You said, “surely you must be having your fun here…a handsome bartender like you…who’d resist?” 

He merely chuckled, which you were surprised by. “Well then…” he began, leaning forward “Could you kindly spot me a beautiful lady tonight then?” 

“Hmmmm…” you said, resting your chin on your hand, “Honestly…” you looked around, “Tonight’s picking is a bit…” you blew a raspberry, forcing both of you to laugh. 

“Is that so?” He asked. You kept laughing, covering your mouth. 

“I’m sorry…I…” you continued in mid laughter, “I was so rude…all these girls here are all really beautiful…truthfully. I don’t know why I said that”

“There you go …apologizing again” Billy sighed, shaking your head. You exhaled. 

“Do you know wha? If I ever… find a good enough girl for you…” you said, “I’ll pat you on the shoulder…” you continued, as you lightly patted his wide shoulder with a playful vibe , “…and point you to her…without any hesitation. But until then…you’re stuck with me” 

Billy smiled, “Doesn’t sound so bad” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**_(Present)_ **

Your hands never left each others as you sat side by side on the bed. Suddenly, all forms of conversation were quieter, and even more intimate. As if this should not be shared by anyone else but the both of you. 

“Since…” Billy began, “when did y-“

“The first time…” You replied, alarmingly fast. 

Clearing your throat, “the first time we met…” you said, blushing. 

“Oh…” 

You heard him reply, his eyes turning warm just like his sudden smile. 

“What?” You asked, “What’s wrong?” 

“No…just” he paused, “I thought …I was the only one” 

Your eyes widened, “You too?” You asked, “Really?”

“Yes” 

“Oh my god” you breathed.

Suddenly you came to the realization that Billy couldn’t stop staring at your lips. Thus bringing heat to your face. Moving back, you felt him tug your hand inviting you to move back on the bed with him. 

The moment was yours to savor and there was no Alfie to storm and ruin it. And you certainly surprised Billy by slowly straddling him against the headboard of the bed. 

Surprised he may be, but disappointed he was not. 

Taking the initiative, you took his hands, gingerly placing them on your waist, which he willfully held on to now with your permission. You felt his fingers settling on you slow, familiarizing themselves, simultaneously relaxing and arousing you. 

You felt feathers tickle your fingers when you let them run through his locks. His hair always was tempting to be touched. And tonight you let the temptation take you, and his eyes fluttered with comfort as a response. 

Slow. This was slow. Yet it was sweet. And indulging. 

Foreheads finally resting on each other, you found balance as your hands moved down to his chest. You relished pleasing Billy with this slow torturous act for it was the only way you could think of to appreciate him. Words were moot when silence needed observing behind closed doors. Feeling the comfortable material of his tee, Yours hands explored his torso, running over his shirt painfully slow. Finally reaching to the end of it, You suddenly dipped your hands inside, fingertips gently making contact with his skin. Billy inhaled and exhaled sharply as you made your presence known over every inch of his torso. And he certainly didn’t hesitate to tighten his grip on your waist as you did. 

“Looks like you’re still stuck with me” You whispered, noses brushing against one another. Billy’s lips formed a smile. 

“Doesn’t sound so bad” 

Joyous, you kissed him with much passion, to which he responded with much desperation, for you had him at the palm of your hand. Pulling his shirt off, you were fueled with impatience. Hands returning to his hair, you couldn’t believe that this was the man you’ve loved from the first sight. And you were more than happy that he was. 

You felt yourself involuntarily roll your hips against him once. And you liked how it felt. Repeating the process, you began to roll them continuously, causing little moans to come out of his lips as well, forcing him to hold on to you even tighter. 

Apparently the fuel you bore may have transferred to Billy, for you felt him explore your topography as well. You felt your cheeks heat up the moment his face pressed against your chest over your shirt. Inhaling, he savored in your warmth, and your body began to send you urgent whispers, begging to show him the world existed behind the cotton. He could be learning to be telepathic or eavesdropping, for he hurriedly pulled your t-shirt up, making you chuckle in reply. Without any sense of objection, you assisted him, discreetly pulling it off of you, until it left your skin completely. 

It was all so easy, until you finally realized, how naked you were before him. 

Cupping your neck, you swiftly allowed your arms to hide your breasts in sudden embarrassment. Suddenly you felt not pretty to show yourself off. Suddenly you were concerned unnecessarily. 

“Y/N…” Billy breathed, eyes filled with longing, “…not now…” 

Before you could explain yourself with your own eyes, Billy’s kisses landed on your elbows, then over to your arms traveling upward. Moving to your neck, you felt him kiss each and every finger, setting them free one by one till his lips were successfully able to reach that sweet spot of your neck. You felt vulnerable, for he was studying you well enough. Hands parting free, you were reminded of your confidence you possessed a while ago, deeply inhaling as you revealed yourself to him finally. 

Hands securely gripping on your back, Billy proceeded to show his affection, leaving no inch unattended with his lips as he moved down. Their lightest touch over the soft skin of your breasts, gave life to your nipples. They felt noticed, and instantly begged for a direct connection. Finally, his mouth enclosed on the hardened buds, each given such care, you could only moan in whispers. You felt chills yet you felt heat, and the only way to balance both was to roll your hips against his now very evident erection, which made your eyes flutter. Pulling his face to yours, you kissed him hard, reflecting the intensity of your emotions.

  
He held you tight, he lifted you with strength, laying you on the bed effortlessly despite his lean frame. His aura exuded Protector, and you felt like a princess. Fresh bed sheets against your bare back, even the air you breathed tickled your body for it felt noticed all over. 

“Are you sure?” Billy whispered. 

_Yes_

You heard yourself say instantly. At least in your head you did. Resting on your elbows, you held his face. 

“Billy…” you breathed, “with you …I always am…” 

You said, inching closer as you softly kissed his eyes then his temples. 

Under the city lights, Billy looked beautiful as you watched him slowly pull his boxers down. Your hands extended involuntarily the moment you saw his shaft spring out, urging you to gently stroke it. And by the way he exhaled sharply you knew you did well. But it did not distract him from slipping the panties off you. 

As you wrapped yourself around him, you realized how your innermost desire certainly became a reality tonight in many ways. Resting his lips on yours lovingly, Billy entered you, hoping to make his declarations of affection in this night of new discoveries and celebration. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

You didn’t need any blankets, especially when it was Billy who cradled you in his arms with such softness. 

You wished this moment could last longer. But the look he suddenly gave you, proved otherwise. 

“I have to go…” he said, his soft Irish accent caressing your heart while his hands caressed your face. 

“I know…” Sitting up, you watched him get out of bed and get into his boxers, turning around swiftly, as he was looking for something. 

“Ah …found it” you whispered, leaning over to grab his t-shirt. 

Billy suddenly sighed. “What?” You asked, as you walked over to him. “You’re…so beautiful” he breathed. With the city lights washing over you through the darkness, he gazed at your naked frame standing there confusingly.

  
And that’s when you realized it. Shyly, you bit your lower lip. And that was the only shyness you could have. You didn’t want to hide. Walking closer, you handed him his shirt. 

The mere action of him putting it on appeared to look mesmerizing. And as you stood there breathing heavily, you began to grow more infatuated. As if to console, he kissed you. But as he did, it felt far from mere consolation. 

Especially when those kisses lit something up in both of you once again. 

Holding you by the waist, he surprised you when he suddenly picked you up, your naked skin brushing against his clothed figure. Breaking away, he looked at you with sheer desperation, which you empathized. If you both had another chance, you would have in a heartbeat. But again, the time and place was clearly not right. 

Slowly dropping down to the ground from his arms, you hurriedly grabbed your own clothes in order to get decent. Watching you with adoration, Billy quickly held your face. 

“Drop me a text when you get home tomorrow…” he said, “In fact…you can send one…any time. You can call me…” his eyes twinkled, “You can come see my flat…just you” he added. 

You nodded, sharing his twinkle. 

“I hoped you’d say that…” you breathed, smiling, “Thank you…” 

He chuckled, “…as long as it’s not another ‘Sorry’ ” 

You giggled softly, hitting him on the chest. 

“Shut up”


End file.
